deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke (G.I. Joe)
Duke enlisted in the United States Army in 1967 and graduated at the top of his class at the Jump School. He served in the Green Berets in 1969, and fought in the Vietnam War, where he received the Medal of Honor and two Bronze Star Medals after singlehandedly rescuing 34 POWs from a heavily-guarded enemy compound. Later, he was contacted by Hawk to serve in G.I. Joe. Since then, when Cobra attacks, Duke will be there to lead G.I. Joe to victory! Battle vs. Samuel Redford (by Samurai234) Duke is entering an abandoned factory, possibly looking for an Cobra activity. Unaware to him Samuel Redford has already been in this area. Seeing Duke as a threat, he loads his SV-98 and fires. The round hits Duke's helmet, alerting him. Duke grabs his M40, aims and fires. Redford is hit hit in his torso, and he falls over. thinking his opponent is dead, Duke grabs his MP5K and continues his search for any Cobra activity. Suddenly, sub machine gunfire is heard. Duke turns and sees Redford with his PP2000 Duke returns fires, but is struck in his shoulder. Duke groans in pain and grabs bis Browning Auto 5 and fires. Redford retreats and grabs his SPAS-12. Both wait for the right moment, and fire, but it only results in both losing their shotguns, so both decide to pull out their pistols, both distance each other and fire at each other. Suddenly Redford loses track and Looks across the factory for Duke. Suddenly, he spots Duke and both pull the trigger on their pistols, only to find their both out of bullets. They both pull out their rifle and fire. Redford unleashes hell until his XM8 runs out of bullets. He looks up and sees Duke aiming his AR-15 to his head. He says "Oh, S#$%..." before the trigger is pulled and 4 rounds go directly to his head, killing him. Duke raises his fist in the air and yells "Yo Joe!". WINNER: DUKE Expert's Opinion The experts thought Duke won mainly because he was more experienced. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Eric Myers (by Samurai96) In Silver Hills at a abandoned Medical facility Duke along with 4 GI Joe soldiers have just finished up destroying a secret Cobra underground base. They exit the building when a black vehicle pulls up and out steps Eric Myers and 4 Silver Guardians. "HALT! You are under arrest put the weapons down and come with us peacefully" Eric says "Listen Officer you don't understand what's going on here" Duke says "I think I do you and your friends were looking for something here and didn't find it and you came heavily armed in case you had problems so it must be real important" Eric replies Out of fear one of the GI Joe soldiers with an AR-15 opens fire on the Guardians killing one with a bullet to the face . Eric returns fire with the Silver Guardian pistol and kills the GI Joe soldier , the other Silver Guardians with their pistols return fire and so Duke and the other GI Joe soldiers return fire with their AR-15's. Duke orders his men back inside and they retreat, Eric tells his men to be careful and they head into the building after them. They enter the building and go down a hallway checking each room for Duke and the Joes and when the Silver Guardian in the lead turns the corner he is met with a hail of bullets from 2 Joes Eric rolls to the other side and him along with another Silver Guardian fire their Pistols and riddle one of the Joes dead . The other Joe quickly retreats and Eric and the Guardians chase after him when they enter the lobby area One of the Joes armed with a M40 Sniper Rifle fires a shot into one of the Guardians head Eric and the last Guardian take cover just as Duke and the other Joe open fire with their AR-15's. Duke orders his men to stop firing and they do "Listen boy I know how this is going to end and I'm giving you the chance to forget this and walk away" Duke says Eric gets up from his hiding spot and says "Sorry that's not going to happen QUANTUME POWER!!!" Before Duke unknown to him stands the Quantum Ranger. "What in the world?" Duke says Eric takes out his Quantum Defender and in Blaster Mode fires at the Joe with the M40 and kills him . The other Joe is about to fire his AR-15 but the Silver Guardian reacts faster and kills him but Duke takes out his M1911 and fires at the Guardian and puts a bullet in his head . Duke retreats and Eric fires at him but misses his shots and gives chase. Eric cautiously walks up the stairs with his Blaster at the ready when he notices the 5th floor door open and moves in and checks to see if it clear and it is. He walks out into hallway and goes into a patient room and then Duke jumps out from behind the curtains with a Combat Knife in hand and kicks Eric back. Eric lands on his back but quickly recovers and says "Quantum Defender Blade Mode" Before Duke's eyes Eric's Blaster becomes a Sword. Eric charges at Duke and the two collide blades. However Eric's Blade mode is much longer then Duke's combat knife making it impossible for Duke to get in close enough. Eric hits the sword out of his hand and Duke tackles him to the ground making Eric loose his weapon and punches Eric in the face but Eric kicks Duke off of him and follows with a "tornado kick" to the face making Duke spin and land on his face. Duke gets up and puts his fist up and throws a punch at Eric who dodges it and throws a punch to Duke's stomach. Duke retaliates with a knee to Eric's stomach and and elbow to the back. Duke quickly heads to the lobby and Eric gives chase. Once at the lobby Duke takes an AR-15 off one of his dead soldiers a fires in Eric's direction but Eric quickly takes cover. Duke heads out the lobby door and Eric goes out the door as well. Eric looks around for Duke when Duke walks out of cover with the AR-15 in one hand and his Colt in the other. "Now listen I don't know what the heck you are now but it's over now raise your hands." Duke says "Fine with me" Eric says Eric raises one hand and then yells "MEGA BATTLE" In a puff of smoke Duke opens his eyes to see Eric's Mega Battle armor. "Now what!" Duke says In Eric's hands his two Mega Battle weapons appear and Eric fires them at Duke but Duke quickly rolls out of cover and returns fire with his AR-15 but the bullets have no affect and so Eric rolls at Duke who continues to fire his Colt M1911 but with no affect still. Eric slashes at Duke and gives Duke a huge cut across his stomach. Eric then says "Flight Mode" And Eric's Mega Battle flies up into the air and Duke continues to fire his AR-15 but soon he runs out of ammo. And soon also runs out for his M1911. He takes out his Combat Knife and prepares for anything. Eric flies towards Duke and puts his two weapons together. "Mega Battle Saber" Eric says The two weapons together extend into a giant Energy Blade and Duke stares in horror as Eric flies at him and slashes him right across his chest. "YOUR TIMES UP!!!!" Eric says Duke looks down and notices a lot of blood coming out of him and then the mighty GI Joe leader falls down dead . Eric demorphs and yells in victory QUANTUM POWER!!!!! Winner: Eric Myers Expert's Opinion While Duke was more better trained and was a master strategist Eric won becasue of his much more better weapons with a 1000 year advantage over Duke's modern day guns and becasue the most crucial weapon that brought Eric to his victory was the Mega Battle which was designed to take on full grown mutants. Eric also had the majority of important X-Factors like his more combat experience fighting Mutants on a daily basis on his side. The Quantume Ranger was to much for the leader of the GI Joes to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors